From the Cove
by Bitway
Summary: Even for a pirate, sometimes what is captured needs to be freed. {genkaze, pirate au, fictober 2019 day 5}


A trail of footsteps are left in the sand as one man walks along the island's cove. They slowly begin to disappear as water laps against land, taking the prints with it and returning it to be this untouched shore. Nearing a small cave, the waters begin to overtake the land. Shallow waters seep inside, but never fully submerge the sandy interior. When the tide came in, perhaps it would be a little deeper but just enough to cover up to an ankle.

It was nothing to be afraid of, really. A little water was nothing compared to the depths of the ocean. Still, even while traversing this area, the pirate had to be careful of what the cave held.

Genda trudged through the cave. Rays of sunlight provided more than enough for him to see ahead. He was lucky this one was small with only a couple of turns until the dead end. And he knew he was inching closer when he heard the rattling of chains.

When he makes his final turn and comes to the end, there is someone- something against the cave's wall. A creature bound in chains to a nearby rock.

This creature had the upper body of a man and the lower half of a fish- like those merfolk he'd read about. Bare human flesh with aquamarine scales scattered about. The color matched with his tail that occasionally swished back and forth against the shallow waters that managed to reach this deep into the cave. While he had the face of a beautiful human, the scales upon his left cheek and webbed ears gave away what he really was. Even if he tried to hide them with his teal hair, a quick movement could reveal his true form.

Without any hesitation, the pirate walks towards the creature. Who only manages to glare- because what else could he do? His tail lacked strength outside of water, his hands had been tied behind his back, and cloth and been wrapped tightly around his mouth to prevent him from using his weapon- his voice.

It was easy for the pirate to see the anger in the creature's eyes. He wanted to go back to where he belonged. He wanted to be free.

As he inches closer, the siren attempts to growl as a warning. It's not that effective as he wished it to be. It doesn't manage to scare the pirate away. If only he could speak.

"What's the matter?" The pirate sneers. "Don't trust me?"

The look he gives him says '_no_'.

"I get it. I am part of the crew that captured you."

It hadn't been their intention. They were out searching for some ancient treasure. Remnants of a stone said to have come from the heavens and could grant those who found it power. There was nothing that had said a siren would be guarding it.

The captain of the ship had given the order to capture it. To hide it. To keep it as a weapon. If they could harness the power of this creature, then other pirates would easily fall while they struck. It was a dirty tactic that required the forceful use of a creature.

None of the crew felt right in following this idea.

The thought of using him made Genda feel sick. Even if sirens were an enemy to pirates, this one hadn't made the first move. They had.

He bends his knees, going at eye level to the creature. There were tales of their beauty and charm and how they could seduce a pirate. He never believed it until he saw this one. Even without the use of his voice, he was already feeling like he was under his spell.

The pirate unsheathes a small knife. The sight of it seems to terrify the creature. Even with the brave and angry front he's putting on, Genda can see the fear in his eyes. Without a cautionary word, his hand moves, blade cutting the piece of cloth that was around his mouth. It loosens and is promptly spat out.

"You could have cut me!" The creature hisses.

Genda chuckles.

"That's the first thing you say instead of bewitching me?"

The siren can feel his cheeks beginning to turn red in embarrassment. A simple pirate pointing out his mistake. Using his powers now would make it seem like he was played into it.

When the pirate puts back the knife and reveals a set of keys, there's noticeable confusion in the siren's gaze. Especially as he looks over them, picking out one and moves behind the creature. With a click, his hands are set free.

"What are you…doing?" He asks, confused but on guard. Eyes glance towards the exit, mind trying to put together an escape plan. He's worried others might show up or be at the exit waiting for him. But…pirates would normally come in packs, wouldn't they?

"Letting you go."

"Huh?"

Genda steps in front of the siren. The confused look on his face is quite cute.

"First mate says this was a wrong order given to us. That we shouldn't have done something like this to you. But if you ask me…my reason would be that a pretty thing like yourself doesn't deserve to be captured."

If his blush had disappeared from early, it certainly had returned upon hearing that comment. Pirates never gave him compliments. Hell, no one really did aside from others of his kind. And this one was saying it to him, without being underneath his spell.

"Either way, we all think you should go free."

"Even if I may lure you to your death in the future?"

"Well, you haven't done that to me just yet."

"You're annoying."

The pirate can't help but grin. It's not every day you get to say you got on the nerves of a siren. And not every day you can say you get to hold one either. Even if this one began to protest, yelp and flail about in his arms.

"Relax. I'm taking you to the water. You can't just flop there on your own."

"I can get there myself!"

Eventually, his flailing comes to a stop. And in his arms is a pouting, crossed armed siren. He remains silent, looking away from the pirate as they make their way out of the cave and back into sunlight.

Once out, Genda walks into the waters of the cove. He's careful not to step to far, not wanting to get completely drenched. He goes far enough were water won't seep into his boots but also be deep enough for the creature to be able to manage his way back to the ocean.

When the siren is set into the water, he seems…happy. Relieved. Finally, he could return to his home.

It's strange that the human hasn't left him. He'd completed his mission, set him free and back into the water. And yet, he was still standing in the water. The siren looks to him as he swims out to the deeper part of the cove.

"What? You expecting a thanks?"

"No. But a name would be nice. If you got one."

The siren shoots him a deadpan look. He's ready to splash this pirate with water any second now.

"Kazemaru."

The pirate smiles.

"Genda."

"Didn't ask for your name."

He gives a slight shrug, that smile never leaving his face. Like a child, Kazemaru sinks his mouth underneath the water, huffing and acting as if he were about to blow bothered bubbles. This human pirate was…strange.

He shouldn't think about him much. He should go. Home.

As he turns his back to the pirate, getting ready to return to the safety of the ocean, he hears-

"I hope you'll make your next song about me!"

And he freezes on the spot. He's glad that Genda can't see his reddened cheeks. As he darts under water, he makes sure to splash water with his tail at the pirate.

No way was he about to make a song after that strange human.


End file.
